When The Hybrid's Away
by CorruptedBarbie
Summary: So much thick sexual tension has poor Caroline in quite the state... but Klaus isn't around to help her. Looks like a girl's gotta help herself sometimes. ONE-SHOT. Caroline/Klaroline RATED M FOR A REASON


Author's Note:  
This re-purposed solo is a bit older, so my style has changed some since then... I got pretty rapid feedback from my first post like this, so I figured I'd give it a go again. **(SMUT.****)**

As of right now, none of these one-shots are new material... but if you have a certain idea in mind for a one-shot, I'm open to suggestions. Characters don't matter much, I can write pretty much whatever with the exception being Klayley. I'm sorry, but I can't. Ever.

Anyways, reviews are much appreciated. And as always, feel free to follow me on twitter: CorruptedBarbie (RP account) or DiabolicMinx (Personal account)

* * *

Stepping out of the cool, air-conditioned car, the wave of thick, humid heat that immediately washed over me was nearly unbearable.

The sun seemed to be at its highest point in the sky, radiating wave after wave of sweltering heat. The blistering rays of light beating upon the asphalt all morning had left it blazing hot, burning against the soles of my bare feet as I hopped the entire distance to my porch steps. The cooler temperature of the worn and weathered stairs provided an instantaneous relief to the scalded skin.

Turning back towards the vehicle, I wave halfheartedly at Elena as she backs out of the driveway before darting into the house as quickly as possible, desperately seeking an escape from this scorching weather.

I'd spent the morning at the beach with Elena. Although it was supposed to be a "girl's day", she was of course drawn away with more Salvatore drama… I can't really say that I was disappointed though; the heat had become nearly unendurable, leaving me in a foul, cranky mood.

Slamming the door shut behind myself, I'm quickly faced with the realization that the change in temperature alone, although quite appeasing, wasn't quite enough to lift my spirits.

Determined to improve my miserable attitude, I reach for my cell phone out of habit before sighing exaggeratedly. Klaus was busy with some sort of "hybrid issue" today, so I was forced to entertain myself until this evening.

Tossing the useless device on the table beside me, I silently wrack my brain for alternative ideas. I certainly wasn't about to spend the remainder of the afternoon in this gloomy state; it was much too depressing.

With supernatural swiftness, I climb the stairs one by one, quickly making my way towards the bathroom. A shower helps everything, I decided, and I didn't want to smell the salt from the ocean in my hair all day anyways.

Reaching into the shower, I adjust the knobs to my usual settings before beginning to shed my clothes. I shrug the flimsy beach-wrap from my shoulders before reaching behind my back and briskly untying the top of my swimsuit. As both garments fall to the floor, I shimmy the bikini bottom down my legs, the material pooling at my feet before flinging it across the room with a slight kick.

Slipping one foot into the shower, I swiftly confirm that it's an acceptable temperature. Stepping beneath the warm spray of water, its effects instantly calm and relax every muscle in my body as the soothing streams beat a rhythmic pattern down my curves. Sapphire lenses drift closed and I simply stand there, unmoving for the longest while. Crystalline pellets soak into my hair and glide against my porcelain flesh, washing away the stress and tension suppressed within. My only focus remains on nothing other than the tranquil sensation of the water pelting against my skin.

Blinking a few times to rid my eyelashes of the gathered water, my gaze settles on the ivory-tiled wall of the shower. My thoughts instantly begin to drift back to the previous day, when I hadn't been showering alone.

The mere memory of yesterday's activities sends an immediate wave of desire rippling throughout my body, causing me to tug at my lower lip in frustration.

'I will **never** get enough of you…' My words to him were ringing especially true right now.

No matter where I was, who I was with, or what I was doing... My thoughts always seemed to flicker to Klaus… The mental image of his handsome rugged features... The twinkle of amusement his eyes held when he laughed... The way he rubbed his hands together when he was deep in thought or plotting... The way his clothing fit his impeccable physique with a certain sense of temptation... The playful gleam in his eyes before he'd pounce at me... The way he growls my name in the throes of passion... The enticing and delectable taste of his blood... The way his skin burns against mine... He's **never **far from my thoughts.

And this is nearly always the effect such cognition draws forth.

It didn't matter how many times I'd had him; it would never be enough. I would never tire of his hands gliding across my body… his lips upon my skin… his fangs piercing my flesh…

Groaning with the building frustration, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out until he returned from his little mission. Rather than trying to resist the inevitable, I give myself permission to give into temptation once more, my hands boldly running across the slick contours of my small frame.

Leaning against the tiled wall for support, the very same wall I'd been up against less than twenty-four hours ago, I allow the sweet reminiscence to guide my movements as my hands crawl upwards. Nimble digits move smoothly over the gentle swell of my breasts to pinch and tug at the hardening nipples; they pebble instantly in response to my teasing touch, adding to my steadily increasing desire.

Ghosting one hand down my abdomen, eager fingertips waste no time in dipping between drenched folds, expertly locating that little bundle of nerves with ease. An almost silent sigh escapes my lips from the delicious friction.

Within a matter of only moments my body begins to grow impatient, desperate for release…

God, the things this man could do to me, even when he wasn't around… It's downright infuriating; no one had ever had this type of hold over me before and I'm not entirely sure if I'm okay with it or not, but it's too late for second-guesses. I am his, and I always would be… I'd just have to learn to deal with the vast variety of consequences that came with it.

Skilled fingertips move frantically across the sensitive nub, the overwhelming **need** for release becoming all too much to bear. My breathing quickly grows more accelerated and loud with each passing second and my body begins to tense in anticipation of my impending demise.

Moving my other hand from my chest to between my legs, I push two slender fingers deep inside my slick opening, earning a muffled moan of appreciation. Silken walls clench tightly around the invading digits as they instantly trigger my climax.

Both hands work in perfect unison as each wave of pleasure crashes through my body. My head falls back against the shower wall and my knees quiver beneath me, the monumental force of my orgasm leaving me unsteady on my feet.

Only as my muscles begin to relax once more, leaning limply against the supportive wall, and my breathing starts to even out, do my fingers cease their frenzied movements.

My body slowly becomes agonizingly aware of the now frigid water beating down upon it. Quickly turning the icy stream off, I hastily grab a towel from the nearby shelf, wrapping the contrastingly warm material snugly around myself before stepping out of the shower.

The unquenchable desire to have **him** still courses like fire through my veins as I pause in front of the mirror on my way out of the bathroom. Quick to notice the undeniable flush still present upon my cheeks, a knowing smile claims soft petals. Rubbing my thighs together in hopes of easing the insatiable ache, I remind myself over and over again… Just a few more hours…


End file.
